


Please Smile Again

by HisokasJuicyWetToes



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Returning Home, Short, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisokasJuicyWetToes/pseuds/HisokasJuicyWetToes
Summary: Just some leopika fluffit’s nothing specialSorry if this is bad, I rarely ever write heh
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Please Smile Again

Kurapika had arrived at Leorio’s house. He was tired and worn out so he came to the only person he could possibly trust. Leorio wasn’t home yet so he calmly waited at the door. Soon Leorio arrived and looked at Kurapika in shock. He had been so worried about the blonde haired man and was so glad to see him once again. It felt like a blessing. Kurapika stood up and Leorio rushed over to hug him. He picked Kurapika up and spun him around. “You came back!” Leorio exclaimed. Kurapika felt loved and happy for the first time in what felt like forever. Kurapika began to giggle. He hugged Leorio back, even though it was harder for him especially since Leorio was holding him up so high. Leorio put Kurapika down and giggled. He then opened the door and welcomed Kurapika in. Kurapika stepped in and Leorio followed, closing the door behind them. Leorio sighed in relief and then asked Kurapika a question, “How has everything been going Sunshine?” Kurapika sighed, “Not well, the Troupe has been annoying and everything. I have been feeling worse than I normally would and everything has been tiring so I figured I should finally come back to you.” Leorio was staring at Kurapika and then gave him another hug. God he really missed his sunshine. He would truly give anything for him to be happy again. He wished the dreams he had of him and Kurapika running around York New City happily with no actual care, buying things for no real reason and going to eat really nice food at amazing restaurants, he wished those could all really be real. Leorio really just wanted Kurapika to feel happy again. So obviously like the amazing husband he is, he would do everything in his power to make Kurapika as happy as he can. He suddenly picked up Kurapika and brought him to the bedroom. Kurapika didn’t protest, instead he nestled himself into Leorio’s arms. He put Kurapika down on the bed and laid down next to him. “Get some sleep Pika, I'll make some food for when you wake up!” Leorio spoke cheerfully. Kurapika smiled and nodded, he was so glad to be back with Leorio. Leorio tucked Kurapika in and kissed his forehead. Soon Kurapika drifted off to sleep. Leorio got up and walked into the kitchen and began to think of what to make. He began to try and think of Kurapika’s favorite foods. Well there was always spaghetti with tomato sauce topped with olives and mushrooms, but Leorio worried that wasn’t good enough. So he continued to think, what would be a good enough dish for Kurapika? “AHA!” Leorio shouted as he figured out the perfect dish. He figured he should make a multiple course dinner of all of the kurta’s favorites! Even though Leorio didn’t know how to make much well, he would just use his current knowledge to do his best! He would have buttermilk pancakes topped with butter and maple syrup and then he could also order some sushi. Leorio was going to make sure Kurapika was going to have the best dinner of his life! Kurapika woke up and looked at the clock. It had been 3 hours since he had fallen asleep. He wondered what Leorio was doing. So he got up and began to head out of the bedroom and into the living room. He smelt wonderful smells of sweets and savory. What had Leorio done for him? He thought Leorio was a terrible cook, so how come he had actually been able to make food? He had found his way to the kitchen and there waiting for him was a feast. The table was filled with plates of pancakes, some sushi, a bowl of his favorite pasta, some nice bread and so much more. Kurapika went down and sat next to Leorio. “Hey sunshine! I made and uh ordered some of your favorite foods!” He announced. Kurapika smiled brightly at him and then grabbed a plate to grab what he wanted. That smile had left Leorio in awe, it was like he had seen an angel. Seeing Kurapika’s smile was his goal and thank god he had achieved it. Kurapika had gotten all he wanted and sat down on the couch in the living room. Leorio grabbed a plate and then put a pancake on it and headed to the living room to sit next to Kurapika. He sat down on the soft grey couch and put his plate down on the coffee table. He grabbed the remote to turn on the TV. “Hey Pika, what do you want to watch? I have a few movies I could put in the DVD player or I could find a channel you like!” Leorio asked. Kurapika thought for a while but finally made a decision. “Can we watch that one movie that you always used to put on when I came over?” Kurapika requested. Leorio smiled, it was his favorite movie and in fact he had been watching it a lot lately because it obviously reminded him of Kurapika. He got up and found it on the book shelf and put it in the DVD player. Leorio went and turned the lights off and went back to sit next to Kurapika. Kurapika quickly laid his head on Leorio’s shoulder. Leorio placed his warmest and fluffiest blanket over the both of them. Kurapika sighed in relief, he felt comfort he hadn’t felt in years. Warmth and love was radiating from Leorio, all he wanted was to make Kurapika feel much better. He was doing amazing at that. Kurapika began to drift off to sleep. His eyes began to flutter shut and he soon fell asleep, getting rest for the first time in days. Leorio looked down at him and smiled saying, “Welcome home Sunshine, it’s real nice to have you back.” Leorio then began to fall asleep himself because for now his goal was complete. He had gotten his Sunshine home and he was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for making it here I really appreciate you reading my mess of a fanfic  
> This was something I wrote because I was bored and stuff   
> Anyways I need to get better at writing hehandjkx   
> It’s really hard


End file.
